Herencia
by Kattharina
Summary: Cuando el abuelo de aquella mujer lo citó para hablar con él, jamás imaginó que en medio de esa conversación haría una petición tan íntima y descabellada. Aunque si lo pensaba detenida y cuidadosamente, ¿de verdad era disparatada aquella solicitud? Pequeño escrito derivado del fic dual con NoOnis: Konoha High School of Terror.


Daré las indicaciones de siempre.

Si su intención es hacer un comentario **ofensivo** o **despectivo,** les pido encarecidamente que se abstengan. Así no pasan un mal rato y no me lo hacen pasar a mí. No comentarios **denigrantes** y mucho menos **insultos**. Les pido que por favor lean las indicaciones y las notas de autor al final de cada capítulo. No son un bonito adorno, si las coloco es por algo.

 **AVISO:** si mis notas hieren la sensibilidad de alguien, quiero que sepan que las hago sin tal finalidad. Mi intención no es ofenderles, quiero que quede claro para que luego no vengan a etiquetarme como una persona **grosera, malagradecida** o **prepotente.** Simplemente soy sincera con aspectos que a muchos autores les desagrada pero que no son capaces de decir por miedo a ser tildado de la misma manera en la que me designan a mí. Mi finalidad es crearles conciencia en la forma de comentar para ayudar, más nada.

 **A** claraciones:

Narración.

 **— Diálogo —**

— _Pensamientos._

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

 **A** dvertencias:

Posible OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales explícita-implícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

 **G** énero: Romance | Drama.

 **C** lasificación: T | M.

 **D** isclaimer: La serie y sus personajes no me pertenece a mí, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **HERENCIA.**

 **.**

‹‹ _Solo a fuerza de favores se conquista a los espíritus mezquinos, a los corazones generosos se les gana con el afecto››._

Jenofonte.

* * *

 **K** akashi observó el espejo antiguo con aprensión. Katleia se lo dejó para que lo guardara, alegando el poco espacio del que disponía para tenerlo entre sus pertenencias.

" _Tengo algo importante que decirte"._

Había dicho Yunoki en aquella primera ocasión. Y con importante supuso que únicamente se refería a lo que sucedía en el colegio, a todos los extraños acontecimientos, a los entes y demonios que atormentaban a los alumnos y al personal del recinto.

Pero no, no era solo la alusión a eso, tampoco a la explicación que aquel hombre al que tanto admiraba les había dado. No, nada tenía que ver…

Días después recibió una llamada del abuelo de su ex compañera de cacería, donde le pedía expresamente que lo viera en uno de los hoteles en las afueras de la ciudad. También le pidió que fuera cuidadoso, que no permitiera que nadie lo siguiera, sobre todo haciendo advertencia a la presencia de su nieta. Era evidente que no quería que lo supiera, de ninguna manera, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Kakashi admitió que estaba totalmente intrigado por el nivel de misterio que manejaba Yunoki, no comprendía porque razón no quería que Katleia se enterara de su reunión con él. Sin embargo, no lo cuestionaría, después de todo, de tanto tiempo sin saber de ese hombre que tanto le había enseñado, que lo había acogido en su casa como un miembro más de su familia. De pronto se encontró a sí mismo deseando verlo.

Y lo había visto… No obstante, jamás esperó encontrarse a un hombre bastante bien conservado, a pesar de su enfermedad o su edad. Cuando lo escuchó aquel día, esperó ver a un hombre con el cabello cubierto de canas, con la piel arrugada y la espalda encorvada.

No fue eso lo que se encontró, en absoluto. Yunoki Asamiya seguía conservando su aspecto gallardo, sí, un poco desmejorado con los años, pero no excesivamente anciano. Aunque desafortunadamente los años como cazador y su magia se agotaban con el paso de los años, él a diferencia de su nieta no tenía magia tan fuerte o de aspecto infinito. Tenía su límite, y el sello que habían construido con Hashirama tenía parte de culpa en su desmejora física.

Yunoki lo recibió con un abrazo y una enorme sonrisa, que repentinamente se ensombreció por el motivo que lo llevaba a citarlo en un lugar apartado y a escondidas de su nieta.

— _Sé que han pasado muchas cosas, que he cometido muchos errores contigo, con Katleia…_

Le dijo con voz ligeramente enronquecida y maltrecha, en sus ojos ámbar había un brillo culpable. Kakashi había sentido como si los años volvieran atrás, a aquel día cuando se enteró que su compañera se iba y no regresaría.

Aquel día en el que ella ni siquiera se despidió…

— _Sé que no debo de pedirte esto y estás en todo tu derecho de negarte._

Algo en aquellas palabras le inquietaba, tanto que comenzó a tener náuseas antes de que Yunoki terminara de hablar.

— _Mi nieta necesita un primogénito, pero no uno cualquiera — pausó el hombre y luego lo miró —. Luego de que restablezcan el sello, ella debe embarazarse para heredar su poder y así mantener la paz entre los dos mundos, ¿comprendes lo que quiero decir, Kakashi?_

Claro que sí, lo que no entendía era que tenía que ver él con eso.

— _¿Y para qué me necesitas a mí?_

Yunoki soltó una risa bronca y ahogada, luego tosió un par de veces y se recuperó respirando hondamente. Entonces lo miró con un brillo en los ojos, un brillo que prácticamente le dijo lo que necesitaba. Y si su rostro hubiese estado descubierto, el hombre se habría percatado del sonrojo que le cubría los pómulos. ¿No era eso lo que estaba insinuando o sí?

— _¿No hablarás en serio? — inquirió Kakashi un tanto incrédulo, Yunoki asintió lentamente._

— _Mi nieta necesita pasar su poder de generación en generación, pero no puede ser un hombre cualquiera — explicó Yunoki seriamente._

Kakashi abrió la boca sin saber que decir, estaba bastante sorprendido. No porque lo considerara, sino porque en pocas palabras le estaba pidiendo que le hiciera el amor a su nieta.

— _¿Tienes idea de lo que dices? ¿Sabes de verdad lo que me estás pidiendo?_

Yunoki respondió con un asentimiento y una diluida sonrisa.

— _Sé lo que te pido, sé que eres el adecuado para mantener su magia en equilibrio — Kakashi estaba dispuesto a rebatir ese punto, pero Yunoki se le adelantó callándolo —. También sé lo que sientes por mi nieta, Kakashi, no soy ciego._

Y con ese argumento lo silenció.

Ahora se encontraba ahí, en la habitación de ella esperando que saliera del baño. Él sabía que después de las guardias Katleia tomaba largas duchas, como si tratara de lavarse algo.

¿La culpa? ¿Los pecados? ¿La conciencia?

Yunoki le pidió que tratara de hablar con ella, que le pidiera que le dijera lo que había sucedido durante todos esos años… Porque según él, Katleia tenía tantas cosas guardadas que no la dejaban dormir. Tal vez a eso se debía el desgaste de su semblante, o las oscuras ojeras que ya no lograba ocultar con el maquillaje.

 **— Maldita sea, ¿en qué lío me acabo de meter? —** murmuró para sí mismo antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera, dando paso a la figura envuelta en una pequeña toalla de esa mujer que tantas horas de sueño le robó en su juventud.

La peor batalla estaba a punto de librarse, hablar con su antigua compañera de cacería, con su amiga, con la mujer que siempre amaría…

* * *

 **Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Yo aquí de nuevo, llevando algo raro o diferente (?) Bueno, esto parte de una historia dual que llevo con una magnífica autora y amiga, NOonis. El fanfic se llama: High School of Terror, y decidí hacer un corto acerca de esta pareja que personalmente me fascina. Puede que no sea válido, pero bueno, nada más quería hacer algo que posiblemente no entre posiblemente. Tal vez le haga una continuación, una serie de cortos solo de ellos, no sé, pero quería nada más quitarme la espinita y ampliar la idea.

Espero les haya gustado, en todo caso ya saben donde dejar sus dudas, ahí abajo en la cajita de comentarios. Sin más me despido, que tenga un buen día, tarde o noche.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
